1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal button including a button body and a tack member engageable therewith for attaching the button to a garment fabric, and more particularly a button body including a coverless head plate.
2. Prior Art
A known metal button used for jeans, for example, usually bears indicia on its head surface, i.e. its head cover. The head cover is often made of a die-cast metal, because it presents more conspicuous and clear view of the indicia.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 59-25208 discloses a metal button of this type as illustrated in FIG. 5 of the accompanying drawings. The disclosed button comprises a button body A' and a tack member B' for attaching the button to a garment fabric F. The button body A' includes a cap 60, a button back 70 and an anvil plate 80 disposed therebetween. The cap 60 is made of a die-cast metal such as zinc and the button back is made of a brass or steel plate. The cap 60 has a marginal wall 61 peripherally bent downwardly over an annular flange 71 of the button back 70. The disclosed button has a drawback in its mechanical strength. The cap 60 of the die-cast metal tends to have a crack or other damage on its bent portion 62 when it undergoes external forces in a daily use of the button, because the bent portion 62 has residual stresses created by bending the marginal wall 61 during the assembling of the button body A'. The bent portion 62 is therefore susceptible to rupture and split open to reveal a sharp edge of the flange 71, or makes the cover 60 sometimes become separated from the button back 70.